leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
EP161
}} The Bug Stops Here (Japanese: むしとりたいかい！しぜんこうえんでゲットだぜ！！ Bug Catching Tournament! Capture a Pokémon at the !!) is the 161st episode of the Pokémon anime. It was first broadcast in Japan on August 24, 2000 and in the United States on August 25, 2001. Blurb En route to Ecruteak City, our heroes make their way through a beautiful national park. Finding that a Bug Pokémon catching contest is being held, Ash signs up and runs into fellow trainer Casey and her Chikorita. In an effort to catch the best Bug Pokémon and win the contest, Casey pushes her Chikorita too hard and learns a lesson about the importance of putting her Pokémon's welfare ahead of winning. Watch as Casey's Chikorita evolves in order to help save Ash and Pikachu from Team Rocket's grasp! En route to Ecruteak City, our heroes make their way through a beautiful national park. Finding that a Bug Pokémon catching contest is being held, Ash signs up and runs into fellow trainer Casey and her Chikorita. In an effort to catch the best Bug Pokémon and win the contest, Casey pushes her Chikorita too hard and learns a lesson about the importance of putting her Pokémon's welfare ahead of winning. Watch as Casey's Chikorita evolves in order to help save Ash and Pikachu from Team Rocket's grasp! Plot On their way to Ecruteak City, and stumble across a Bug-Catching Contest. They learn from the event announcer, who is dressed in a costume, the rules of the contest. Each participant is given a special . They are to enter the National Park, and using only one , catch the strongest Pokémon they can find. Whoever gets the strongest one wins the competition and, in addition to keeping the Pokémon they catch also wins a Sun Stone. While isn't too keen, Ash decides to enter the contest to get a new Pokémon. While registering he encounters a familiar face, the baseball-loving , . She tells him that she's entering the contest as well, and announces that she intends to beat Ash no matter what the cost. Meanwhile Jessie and James are also trying to enter the contest. Unfortunately they are unable to register, due to the contest's rule that forbids anybody over the age of 16 from entering. Not to be deterred from finding new Pokémon, Jessie, James and dress up as students and a baby respectively, but the disguises don't convince the entrance employee. Jessie is determined to enter the contest, so she snaps her fingers and her teammates carry the contest employee away. The competitors are informed of the rules and each receives a Park Ball. A crowd, including and Misty, watch the contest unfold on a screen in an amphitheater. Ash quickly spots a . He orders to attack it, but before he can engage it Casey appears and attacks it with her . She easily catches it and continues on her way, ignoring Ash's protest that he saw it first. In another part of the forest, attempts to use their stolen Venomoth costume to attract Pokémon. Jessie succeeds in luring a Venomoth towards her, but gets hit with when the Pokémon realizes she's a fake. As they recover from the attack James and Meowth decide to try a different plan. Meanwhile, Casey orders Chikorita to start attacking trees, and manages to knock some wild out of their hiding spots. After a short battle Chikorita manages to defeat them and the two continue on their way. Watching from the amphitheater Misty and Brock comment on her momentum. However Misty's attention is taken away from the contest when several Bug Pokémon appear nearby. Back in the forest Casey notices Chikorita lagging behind, still tired from its previous s. Still wanting to win she tells it not to give up, and the pair continues their hunt. They soon encounter a rare . Despite Chikorita's obvious exhaustion Casey orders it to attack and the tired Pokémon soon finds itself in a battle it can't win. At the last moment Ash appears with Pikachu and saves Chikorita. He yells at Casey for being an irresponsible Trainer then lures the Scyther away so that she and Chikorita can rest. Not wanting to listen to him, Casey tries to encourage Chikorita, only to realize that it has run away. Misty's wanders into the forest and finds Chikorita hiding in a bush, and tries to cheer it up. Misty and Brock soon appear looking for it and Casey stumbles upon them a moment later. She calls Chikorita over to her, but is surprised to find that it refuses to listen to her. Misty tells her it's because she'd ignored Chikorita's feelings, and made it fight until it collapsed. Realizing her mistake Casey tearfully apologizes to Chikorita, who joyfully jumps into her arms. Meanwhile, Ash and Pikachu continue their pursuit of the Scyther. Following it through a bush they accidentally disturb a small swarm of who swoop down to attack them. Taking advantage of the opportunity Ash orders Pikachu to drive them off with , and easily catches one of the shocked . The two begin to celebrate but suddenly fall into one of Team Rocket's infamous pit traps. The pit drops them into an insulated cage, and the pair are quickly lifted off by Team Rocket's hot air balloon. Misty, Brock and Casey come running to help Ash and Pikachu. Casey orders Chikorita to use but finds that it's too weak to damage the balloon or free Ash. Taunting the people on the ground, Meowth pulls out a large rocket and prepares to fire it at them. In response to this new threat Casey's Chikorita suddenly evolves into a and easily deflects Meowth's attack. Using Razor Leaf again, Bayleef is able to free Ash and Pikachu who quickly send Team Rocket blasting off with a . With the Beedrill he caught Ash wins the contest, earning him a Sun Stone as well allowing him to keep Beedrill. Ash however decides to give his Beedrill away to Casey, as thanks for her help against Team Rocket and also because of her obsession with black and yellow-striped Pokémon. She tearfully accepts his gift and happily sings the Fight song before parting ways with Misty, Brock, and him again. Major events * and encounter again. * Ash, Casey, and enter a Bug-Catching Contest. * Ash fails to a for the second time as it's caught by Casey instead. She is later forced to it under the contest rules. * Casey's evolves into a . * Ash catches a and wins the Bug-Catching Contest, earning him a Sun Stone. * Ash gives his to Casey. Debuts Pokémon debuts * ( ) * Casey's Beedrill Characters Humans * * * * Jessie * James * Pokémon Who's That Pokémon?: (US and international), Jessie in a costume (Japan) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * (Ash's; new; given to Casey) * (multiple) * ( ; evolves) * ( ; newly evolved; debut) * ( 's; new; released) * * * * * * (×5) Trivia * The pictured in this episode are vastly different from the later-introduced in-game sprites, likely due to a design change between the time of Generation II and Generation IV. This is similar to the alteration in design of the , which appears differently between its anime debut and its Generation III reintroduction with an in-game sprite. * Both Jessie and James are over 16 years old, at least in the dub. This is one of the few times the has mentioned their ages. ** According on to the Japanese version The Power of One, they are both 25 years old, which fits this criteria. * In the Japanese version, the Pokémon featured in the episode's Dare Da? (Who's this?) segment is Jessie in the suit. When the "Pokémon" is revealed, the narrator calls it a Venomoth, but the kids then shout, "Incorrect!" ** It should be noted that this is the second time the Dare Da? (Who's This?) Pokémon segment had a human appearing as a "Pokémon", with Brutella having earlier appeared in EP018. * This episode's English title, much like a future episode, is a reference to the famous saying " ". * This episode marks the second time tries (and fails) to catch a , the first being Challenge of the Samurai. However, he eventually catches its final form, . * Ash receiving a Sun Stone is a reference to the games, where the gets a Sun Stone if they win the first place in the Bug-Catching Contest. * The book Winner Takes All is based on this episode. * is scared of every single Pokémon in the episode and reacts to them by hiding or shooing them away. The only Bug-type Pokémon she doesn't react to was ; she even asks Brock if Pineco are Bug-type Pokémon or not. * Casey telling her to knock the tree down is a reference to the games, where the player can trees to find wild Pokémon. * While saying her last line in the , Jessie holds a bag with a fish in it. * After Casey's Chikorita evolves into , its headband appears to have disappeared. * This is the only episode in which Ash gives a Pokémon to another . * Casey saying "Speed and charge" in the Japanese version soon after catching a Weedle is the same slogan which former Baseball manager of the , used. * Casey telling her Chikorita to "Show the power of the machine gun battling line!" is a reference to the "Machine Gun Offense" used by the , during their '98 season. Errors * In one scene, Misty's are colored all white. * When Misty is complaining about Bug-type Pokémon, Togepi moves its mouth, but it doesn't say anything. * When Ash was given after the contest had ended, he already had , , , , , and on his team, so Beedrill should have been sent to . However, Beedrill remained on Ash's team until he gave it to Casey. * Despite Ash catching Beedrill in a Park Ball, it is shown to be contained in a regular after the contest ends. * The blurb for this episode is repeated twice. * In the dub, Casey tells Chikorita to attack the Pineco tree with instead of . ** Also, during the battle with Team Rocket, Casey tells Chikorita to use Tackle instead of Razor Leaf. ** Throughout the episode, the Park Ball is simply referred to as a Poké Ball. Dub edits * In the original, the rules stated that people over eighteen were not allowed to enter, while the in the dub, it was sixteen. In other languages |zh_cmn= |cs= |de= |nl= |fi= |fr= |he=תחרות פוקימוני החרק ' |it= |pt_br= |pt_eu= |es_la= |es_eu= |sv= |pl= |hi=बग पोकेमोन कॉन्टेस्ट }} 161 Category:Episodes written by Hideki Sonoda Category:Episodes storyboarded by Kazu Yokota Category:Episodes directed by Shigeru Ōmachi Category:Episodes animated by Yūsaku Takeda Category:Episodes focusing on Ash Category:Episodes in which a main character obtains a new Pokémon Category:Episodes in which a main character releases or gives away a Pokémon de:Fang das Käfer-Pokémon! es:EP163 fr:EP161 it:EP161 ja:無印編第161話 zh:精灵宝可梦 第162集